User blog:JPBrigatti/UMVC3 Chuck Greene DLC concept
As a big fan of Dead Rising, i got really happy that Frank West was confirmed to UMvC3, and i'm start thinking about Chuck Greene. Even through i think he won't make it, i decided to do this. Story Former Motocross champion, Chuck Greene is the reluctant hero and protagonist of Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, Dead Rising 2 and Dead Rising 2: Case West. He is the loving father of the infected, but precious, Katey Greene. Since he was forced to do repairs on his own bike, he is extremely resourceful and can be considered the ultimate handyman. Due to this big advantage, Chuck can create unique weapons out of everyday items to wreak havoc on the zombie population. At one point, Chuck Greene was a married man, but his wife was zombified during the events of "The Las Vegas Outbreak" which preceded the events of Case Zero. The identity of Chuck's wife had been unknown until CAPCOM and IDW Publishing recently announced a comic book series in development called Dead Rising: Road to Fortune. The 1st issue of the series has shed some light upon the mysterious Pam Greene, Chuck's wife and Katey's mother. It also tells the story of why the Greene family had been in Las Vegas during the initial outbreak which ultimately changed their lives forever, and created the unbreakable bond between Chuck and Katey. Before he hit the big time with a team and sponsorship behind him, Chuck was forced to repair his own bikes, leaving him incredibly resourceful; a real handyman. While Chuck and his family were in Las Vegas for a Motocross event, the city was hit by a zombie outbreak. Chuck's wife was zombified during the epidemic and bit Katey in the forearm, infecting her. Chuck must now give Katey two doses of Zombrex per day (eventually turns into only 1 dose per day, as the drug progresses throughout the years between Case Zero and the Main Game) to keep her from turning into a zombie. Chuck and his daughter manage to escape to Still Creek, a town approximately 46 miles from Las Vegas. When they stop at a local gas station for more fuel, someone steals Chuck's truck, which also has his daughter's Zombrex in it. As a horde of zombies arrive, Chuck barricades Katey inside the gas station and fights his way to a crashed ambulance in the military's abandoned quarantine zone, where he finds an unopened vial of Zombrex. He then overhears from the walkie-talkie on a dead soldier that the army is arriving to clean up the town, and orders are that nobody is allowed to leave Still Creek until then. After obtaining a damaged motorcycle and repairing it, and killing a psychotic mechanic intent on adding Katey to his "trophy" collection, he escapes Still Creek with his daughter during the confusion of the military's cleanup operation. He eventually finds his truck again; the thief died from unknown causes. He obtains more Zombrex, Katey's picture and belongings as well as his signature yellow racing jacket, before finally continuing his journey. Gameplay Special Attacks *Baseball Bat: Chuck Rams his baseball bat into the enemy. Depending on whick button is pressed, the effects change: **L: The enemy goes into a crumbling state. **M: The enemy becomes stunned. **H: Causes a wall bounce. *Zombie Summoning: A zombie enters the arena an tries to grapple someone. Be careful, because zombies can also hit Chuck. *Elbow Drop: Chuck drops from de air and hits the enemy with his elbow. It hits OTG. *Object Throw: Similiar as Frank, he throws a certain object at an enemy, depending on the button pressed. **L: Pie **M: Pizza **H: Fires his handgun. *Dodge Roll: Chuck does a dodge roll. While this move, Chuck is immune to all projectiles. *Haymaker: Chuck does a really strong punch that causes a ground bounce. *Alchool Madness: Chuck drinks a bottle of alchool that replenshes red health, but causes him to puke after 30 seconds. *Spinning Zombie: Chuck gets attacked by a zombie, but grabs his legs and starts spinning it, until throwing it at the opponent. Hyper Combos *"Terror is reality, baby!": Almost like Ghost Rider's Spirit of Vengeance, Chuck's TiR motorbike appears from nothing. Then, he mounts in the motorbike and yells "Terror is Reality, baby!". After yelling, he rams the motorbike into his opponent, causing lots of damage. *Dead Rising: Similiar to one of Frank West's specials in Tatsunoko vs Capcom, Chuck grabs the opponent, starts spinning, until he throws then in the air. Then, when the opponent goes down, he slams them with his Baseball Bat. *Zombie Charge (Level 3): Exactly like Frank's special in TvC. Chuck gets a servbot mask and puts it into the opponent's head. Then, he slams the opponent's body into a crowd of zombies and finishes slamming the opponent's head into the ground. Assist Attacks Trivia *Despite his considerable capacity for violence (against living and undead alike), Chuck is a loving and dedicated father to Katey. He is also a man with solid moral principles; he is genuinely outraged at the behavior of the various psychopaths he encounters, as well as the people really responsible for the Fortune City outbreak. The idea of murdering innocents for money particularly outrages him. *It is possible that Chuck kills (or at least incapacitates) close to 70 living humans between the events of''Case Zero, [http://deadrising.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Rising_2 ''Dead Rising 2] and Case West, mostly in defense of self or others. However, some psychopaths and mercenaries can be bypassed if the player chooses. *The brand of Chuck's jacket is "Ijiek", the romaji for the first name of the creator of Dead Rising, Keiji Inafune, spelled backwards. Whenever he wears Ijiek brand sports wear, it always has the number 4 on it. His jacket is also an avatar clothing item if you pre-order the Xbox 360 version from Amazon.com. *At a time during his development, his last name was Reid, a slight change in the color "Red". His final last name, Greene, plays off this, as it is a slight change of the color "Green".This is most likely a reference to Red Green of The Red Green Show, seeing as they both have an obsession with duct tape. *Chuck appears to have a slightly dark sense of humor; in Dead Rising 2, he will occasionally quip on the circumstances of a psychopath's death. However, he takes no pleasure in killing his foes, regardless of how much they might have deserved it. And, on no occasion does he "finish off" any psychopath he encounters; they usually wind up killing themselves, dying in accidents, or simply succumbing to their injuries. *Chuck has a scar on his right eyebrow. It is more than likely received sometime shortly before Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, as his eyebrow appears to be freshly injured in Case Zero. His appearance is changed slightly to reflect the fact that he is 3 years younger, i.e. his hair is shorter. *In Dead Rising 2: Case Zero, there are no stitches on Chuck's scar during gameplay if you change your outfit. *Chuck's picture makes an appearance in Left 4 Dead's "The Sacrifice" comic part 3. It can be seen above the jukebox on page 101. This is the fourth time the Left 4 Dead series has referenced Dead Rising (the first time being the graffiti "53,595 kills/LIES" and the resulting achievement that nearly matches the kills in Dead Rising, the second being [Frank's message to Otis in The Passing, and the third being a line recited by the character Nick in The Passing in which he says "Fantastic" in a very similar way to Frank). There is also a secret link in the blog showing a reskined Ellis (a main character, and playable survivor, from Left 4 Dead 2) with a Ijiek t-shirt, congratulating the Dead Rising 2 team on their release. *It appears that the design of Chuck's default underwear is that of Arthur's Boxers, covered in lovehearts. *According to the TIR section of the Fortune City site, Chuck's quote is "I love the smell of the rising dead in the morning", possibly referencing the game title. *Unlike Frank West, if the player decides to dress him up in one of the female clothing items, he will remark on it, saying something like: "Um...Seriously?", "Uuuuh........" "If you say so...", "You gotta be kidding me!" and "I got a bad feeling about this." If dressed in children's clothing, he will say something like: "I'm a big boy now!" or in the Banana Hamock he will say things as: "Yippie!"(same as in children's clothing), "This feels funny!" . Also, if dressed in a piece of clothing with the prefix Funny, Chuck will laugh hysterically for a few seconds. *In Dead Rising 2: Case West Chuck also uses a camera. The camera that Chuck is using is the one that Frank is promoting on the "Frank's Foto Facts" trailers for Dead Rising : Off the Record. *It is suggested that in Off the Record, the zombies may have killed Katey before Chuck could save her. (Chuck actually briefly thought that this had occurred in DR 2, but the zombie's victim was actually the man who had taken her to the green room). However there is some doubt in this because Chuck's change in appearance would have taken more than one day, but in the alternate reality suggested by Off the Record, he might have simply looked different from the start. *In Off the Record, the zombie that Chuck kills in his introductory cutscene is exactly the same model of zombie that attacks and kills him in Ending F of Dead Rising 2. *After defeating Chuck in Off The Record he is listed as dead in the notebook even though it's implied that he is still alive. *Like Frank, Chuck's age isn't shown in the notebook in Off the Record, he is also the only one to appear in the notebook twice. *Chuck's color scheme is an alternate color for both Chris Redfield and Frank West in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3. *Also in Ultimate Marvel Vs. Capcom 3, Chuck is to make an apperance as a card for the DLC feature Heroes and Heralds Mode that comes out December 17th. Theme Song thumb|300px|right- Terror is Reality theme song (Psycopath Leon Bell also uses this theme) Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts